Justin and Tiffany - I Will Be
by LauraJean1992
Summary: Based on last night's episode, and what I would've liked to have seen instead of what we did see...


"_After what you've done, I don't even want to be friends."_

TIFFANY'S POV:

I tried my hardest to remain as stoic and stone-faced as possible, even though it was killing me to see Justin in such obvious pain. Turning on his heel, he stormed off down the corridor, pushing two girls out of his way as he made his way through the double doors. Exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, I turned and went to make my way back to the Pastoral Care office where Mum and Floyd were waiting for me, and turned back, making my way after Justin…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"_I didn't want to run away with you. You were scaring me."_

"_My Mum was right, it should never have happened."_

"_I don't love you anymore!"_

"_After what you've done, I don't even want to be friends."_

I walked into Dad's office and saw the laptop he'd ordered me for my birthday in it's packaging on the desk. Opening it, I stared at it intently and picked it up, opening the lid before proceeding to smash it against the filing cabinet by the door…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"What're you doing?" I asked as I walked into Vaughan's office

"He doesn't care about me, so why should I care that he's spent hundreds on me?" he inquired

"What's smashing it going to solve?" I questioned as he dropped it to the floor

Pushing his way past me, he made his way out of the room and I sighed heavily, throwing my head back in frustration as I made my way after him again…

JUSTIN'S POV:

I opened the door to Allie's classroom and began to look around, wondering where to start. Moving to one of the many displays, I pushed it to the floor and began to tip the tables, the things that adorned them falling to the floor and smashing into pieces…

"Justin, stop!" Tiffany begged

"Why?" I questioned as I continued to trash the room "No one cares."

"I care." she informed me "I know what I said but I was angry. I'm still angry. You hurt my Mum, Justin, you have to understand."

"Did you mean it?" I asked "Everything you said? About not loving me anymore? About not wanting to be friends?"

"I don't know," she admitted "I'm furious with you, Justin. I need time to think."

"So what was the time away for?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her as I turned to her

"That was to think too, but after what I've told and seen, I need to think things over again." she explained

"Okay, that's understandable." I replied as I moved over to Allie's desk, seeing the gas canister stood by it, smirking as I saw the lighter on the desk too… "So I might as well end it now."

"What? Justin, don't. Come away, we can talk." she proclaimed

"Talk about what?" I questioned "How much of a screw-up I am? How I've ruined the one good thing in my life? There's nothing to talk about, there's nothing to even live for."

"What about living for me? For your Dad? For Leo? For your Mum, even?" she inquired

"None of them care. Even you don't, you pretty much said so yourself" I replied

"What did I just say?" she asked "I'm angry at you, Justin, it doesn't mean I don't care."

"Prove it." I proclaimed

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_Prove it."_

"Prove it? Prove what?" I inquired

"Prove you care," he replied "prove you care about me."

"Okay. Just please, come away from there." I begged "Justin, please."

He remained fixed to the spot and I swallowed a lump in my throat as I moved over to him, reaching my hand out for the lighter in his grasp, taking it from him and setting it down on the desk. Turning back to him, I took his hand off of the gas canister and took his hands in mine, pulling him to the side of the room, my heart breaking as he began to sob uncontrollably, falling into my arms…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"What happens now?" I asked as Tiffany and I sat on the floor

"I don't know," she admitted, sighing heavily "I can't just forget everything you've done."

"I am sorry, Tiff." I informed her "For scaring you, for this, for hitting your Mum, for everything."

"It's not me you need to apologise to, and you know that." she replied "If you apologise to my Mum, she'll maybe think about dropping the charges."

"What if she doesn't?" I inquired "I can't go to prison, Tiff. Just being in there for half a day was unbearable."

"We'll sort something out together," she informed me "as long as you apologise to my Mum."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I looked up at the door as I heard footsteps and saw Vaughan looking through the glass. Glancing at Justin, I moved to my feet…

"Where are you going?" he questioned

"Your Dad's outside," I informed him "come on, this is your chance to put things right."

He watched me and I glanced at Vaughan, turning my head back to Justin and holding my hand out to him…

"I meant what I said," I admitted "we'll sort something out together, as long as you apologise."

He moved to his feet and took my hand, letting me lead him from the classroom…

"Is everything okay?" Vaughan asked

"They will be." I informed him "Where's my Mum?"

"In my office. We've seen the laptop…" he admitted

"Justin's sorry about that, aren't you, Justin?" I questioned

I glanced at him and he nodded his head…

"I was angry…" he admitted

"Allie suggested we get you some real help." Vaughan informed us

"What do you mean?" Justin questioned "That I talk to a shrink?"

"It'll help." I informed him "They can get to the bottom of why you're like this and why you feel like you do."

Justin, Vaughan and I made our way to his office, Mum pulling me to her as we walked in…

"I'm okay," I assured her "Justin has something he wants to say to you."

"I don't want to hear it." she admitted

"Mum, please." I begged "Just hear him out."

"I know you don't want to listen to anything I have to say, Allie, and I get that." Justin began "But believe it or not, I am sorry for what I did, what I've done. I need to talk to someone."

"Yeah, you do." she replied "But that doesn't excuse what you did."

"I know." he informed her "I know it's going to take a long time to make up for everything I've done but I'm going to prove I can change."

"Well I appreciate your apology, Justin, thank you." Mum admitted "But that doesn't change what I said to you earlier, Vaughan."

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Floyd, you and I are moving out." she informed me "For now anyway. It's for the best."

"I can't." I admitted "Justin needs me."

"You can still be there for him, even if we're not in the same house." she replied

I glanced at him and exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding… "It took a lot of courage for him to do what he did just now. Can that not be taken into consideration?"

"Are you forgetting everything we talked about?" Mum inquired

"No," I replied "but I am willing to give him a second chance. I know he's serious about changing, and I want to help him."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I'm sorry Mum's not willing to let us stay…" Tiffany admitted as Allie and Floyd climbed into the waiting taxi

"It's understandable, given everything." I replied "I get it."

"I will be here for you though," she informed me "I promise. Whenever you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me or you can talk to someone else. You can talk to any of us, but you can't hold it all in anymore, because that's what builds the anger up and makes you snap. You need to start talking and start being honest."

"Being honest, okay… I love you, Tiff." I admitted "And I know it's going to take us a long time to get back what we had but you're one of the main reasons I'm doing this."

She smiled at me warmly and I placed my hands on her cheeks, pressing my lips against her forehead…

"Tiff, we have to go, love." Allie informed her as we pulled apart

"I'll see you tomorrow after your counselling session?" she inquired

I nodded my head and she climbed into the taxi, smiling at me warmly out of the window as she pulled her seatbelt over her…

"You okay?" Dad questioned, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"I will be." I informed him

**If you hadn't guessed already, this is based on last night's episode. Let me know your thoughts, thank you…**


End file.
